Essay, WHAT ESSAY!
by Raja Kadal
Summary: Arnold berencana belajar bersama Lila! Tentu saja Helga merasa cemburu. Sepertinya hari ini Dewi Fortuna memang sedang mengacuhkan Helga. Bagaimana tidak? Check This Out! Untuk Event PFFI yang pertama. "Tea Time". Baca dan Review dipersilahkan


"Phoebe, kau jangan ikut acara belajar bersama Lila, ya." bisik Helga setelah pulang sekolah.

"T-tapi Helga, Gerald mengajakku ikut," balas Phoebe malu-malu.

"Ya-ya-ya. Pergilah kalau kau mau. Aku tak memaksa. Mungkin nanti aku akan makan kudapan babi dan sesekali meratapi nasib sambil mencakari tembok kamarku. Aku tak mau memaksa. Pergilah, Pheebs. Kau bisa bersenang-senang tanpaku."

"Oh ayolah, Helga."

"Selamat tinggal, Pheebs. Kuharap kau bahagia."

"Baiklah. Aku tidak ikut! Aku 'kan bisa belajar bersamamu." cicit Phoebe, hatinya luluh.

"Bagus. Kutunggu kau pukul 3 di rumahku, Pheebs!"

* * *

**Craig Bartlett © Snee – Oosh, Inc  
Nickelodeon Animation Studios**

**Hey, Arnold!**

* * *

**Essay, WHAT ESSAY?!**

* * *

Beberapa siswa kelas 4 di P.S. 118 berkerumun di lorong koridor. Mereka sedang berebut melihat keadaan Eugene Horowitz—yang rupanya cukup parah. Leher Eugene diberi penyangga, seakan-akan lehernya amat rapuh dan akan patah dengan satu tiupan pelan. Wajah dan sikunya penuh dengan bebatan kain kasa—membuat kita yang melihatnya seolah bertemu dengan seseorang yang gagal menjadi mumi _Halloween_.

"Ini tidak seberapa. Kemarin aku terpeleset saat mandi dan badanku tidak dapat digerakkan sama sekali. Darah juga mengucur deras dari hidungku. Hari ini aku bisa berjalan memakai kruk. Ini keajaiban," kata Eugene ceria.

Gerald menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir. Menurutnya, memang suatu keajaiban Eugene bisa hidup sampai saat ini—mengingat kecelakaan-kecelakaan tak terduga sering menimpa bocah berambut merah itu.

"Hai, Gerald." sapa Arnold sambil menepuk bahu Gerald—sahabat karibnya.

"Hai, sobat! Kau bawa sepatu olahraga tidak? Nanti pelatih Jack Wittenberg akan mengambil nilai _lay-up_."

Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju deretan loker hijau sambil mengobrol ringan tentang permainan bola basket.

**Brugh.**

"Minggir, _football head_! Dasar tak tahu diri. Berdiri di jalanku. Merusak suasana! Cih." Helga mendorong Arnold dan Gerald dengan kasar. Phoebe mengekor di belakangnya seraya memberi senyuman kecil pada Gerald yang membuat anak berambut afro tinggi itu salah tingkah.

Arnold mengusap-usap lengannya yang sakit karena didorong Helga. Hatinya bertanya-tanya, mengapa dia kuat sekali. Gerald terlihat masih memandangi punggung Phoebe—yang segera menghilang di belokan koridor.

"Dia manis sekali, ya," ujar Gerald, tiba-tiba.

"Ha? Maksudmu Helga?" tanya Arnold, kaget.

"Kalian tak apa, 'kan? Sepertinya ada yang bermasalah dengan otak Helga G. Pataki. Dia sebrutal ini sejak kita TK." kata Stinky yang menghampiri mereka.

**~Hey, Arnold!~**

Di sudut loker koridor yang paling ujung, Helga bersandar di tembok sambil menghela napas panjang. Ia memegangi dadanya yang bergemuruh. Dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan pigura foto berbentuk hati dari dalam saku bajunya.

"Oh~Arnold-ku, pagi ini kau sangat menggiurkan bagai anggur…! Hanya senyumanmu yang mampu melelehkan es di Antartika…! Kepala bola-mu sangat indah, membuatku akan selalu dan selalu terpikat olehmu… Oh~Arnold, andai saja aku dapat mencurahkan isi hatiku padamu… Oh~Arnold…" Helga memeluk pigura berisi foto Arnold itu dengan erat dan sesekali menciuminya.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh," kekeh seseorang di belakang Helga.

"Brainy! Kau lagi!" amuk Helga. Ia segera meninju wajah Brainy sampai kacamata milik Brainy retak.

Helga paling benci kalau ia sedang sembunyi-sembunyi mengagumi Arnold, Brainy datang dan menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh—mesum tepatnya. Ia pun bergegas menuju kelas.

"Helga! Dari mana saja kau? Aku mencarimu, tahu. Miss Slovak membagikan nilai_ essay_ Geografi kita. Lihat! Lihat! Aku dapat B+." cicit Phoebe dengan bangga di depan Helga. Helga mengacuhkannya dan segera merebut essay miliknya dari tangan Phoebe. Nilai C+ tertera di kertas _essay_ milik Helga.

"Pheebs-ku yang malang. Tahukah kau kalau _Miss Perfect_ kita mendapat nilai A+?" ucap Helga, ia mendengus tak suka dan melirik ke seberang kelas. Phoebe mengikuti arah pandang Helga dan melihat Lila Sawyer—Si Nona Sempurna, sedang menunjukkan nilai A+ kepada Rhonda, Sheena, dan Nadine.

"M-maksudmu, Lila?" Phoebe Heyerdahl menatap tak suka pada nilai B+ nya. Ia sangat benci jadi nomor dua.

"Siapa lagi yang sesempurna dia? Kalau ada, mungkin hanya _Santa_ Arnoldia."

"Wah, kau dapat C+ ya, Pataki? Sama denganku," kata Gerald. Ia menatap ceria kepada Phoebe—yang sedang sedih.

"Kenapa kau tampak senang, rambut _afro_ tinggi? Dasar otak udang!" ketus Helga..

"Kudengar, nilai ini sangat menentukan kenaikkan kelas kita. Besok juga ada _test_ membuat _essay_ sastra, 'kan?" sambung Sid. Ia meremas kertas _essay_-nya menjadi bola dan melemparnya ke arah Eugene. Eugene segera menghindar namun ia terpeleset kulit pisang—yang dibuang sembarangan oleh Harold.

"Aku dapat E. Padahal aku 'kan, tidak mau selamanya di kelas 4." Harold bersuara. Kertas _essay_ miliknya sudah dirobek menjadi dua.

"Jangan putus asa, Harold. Kita bisa 'kan, membuat kelompok untuk belajar bersama membuat _essay_?" saran Arnold.

"Wah, wah, Arnoldo—Sang Malaikat," cerocos Helga, yang hanya dibalas lirikan gusar Arnold.

"Ide bagus. Bagaimana kalau kita belajar bersama di rumahku?" usul Rhonda—Si Princess. Ia menyibak rambut hitam pendeknya ke belakang.

"Ya. Di rumah Rhonda saja," tambah Nadine—Sang Pengikut Princess nomor 1.

"Rhonda akan menyediakan semua yang kita butuhkan._ Snack_, limun, _soda, pizza, stereo,_ _film_—" lanjut Sheena—Sang Pengikut Princess nomor 2.

"Cukup. Kita 'kan ingin belajar, bukannya berpesta. Bagaimana kalau di rumahku saja? Kita bisa minta Lila mengajari kita semua." kata Arnold. Semuanya mengangguk setuju. Semua—kecuali Helga. Ia bereaksi mendengar Arnold menyebut-nyebut nama Lila, _rival_ Helga dalam mendapatkan cinta Arnold.

"Huh, kau pikir _Miss Perfect_ mau mengajari kita?!" sergah Helga pada Arnold.

"Aku mau kok. Dengan senang hati," jawab Lila Sawyer sambil tersenyum manis di hadapan teman-temannya. Arnold tersenyum puas.

Helga hanya melongo tak percaya.

**~Hey, Arnold!~**

Suasana rumah Helga hari itu sangat bising. Helga bisa mendengar ayahnya—Bob G. Pataki, bertelepon dengan seseorang keras-keras. Bisa dibilang—tertawa dengan keras.

"Ah, Olga, kau sudah pulang rupanya." ucap ayahnya di sela-sela teleponnya.

"Helga, Bob. H-E-L-G-A." ketus Helga. Orangtuanya selalu salah menyebut namanya. Mereka hanya ingat pada kakaknya yang pintar dan cantik—Olga G. Pataki. Helga pun tak mau repot-repot memanggil orangtuanya dengan sebutan 'Mom' atau 'Dad'.

Bob G. Pataki menutup teleponnya dan menatap Helga yang cemberut. "Terserahlah. Baru saja dosen Olga menelepon dan mengatakan kalau Olga mendapat penghargaan lagi. Aku sampai lupa bertanya penghargaan apa yang Olga dapat mengingat banyaknya—"

"Baiklah, kalau butuh aku, aku di kamarku, Bob." potong Helga.

"Oh ya, jangan lupa membersihkan dan memoles piala-piala Olga di lemari. Aku ingin segalanya sempurna saat Olga pulang dari universitas minggu ini. Aku dan Miriam akan pergi membeli hadiah untuknya sekarang." balas Bob. Ia bergegas memanaskan mobilnya di garasi.

"Helga, aku dan Bob akan pulang malam. Kalau kau lapar, kau bisa pesan _pizza_. Apa kau mau kubelikan sesuatu agar kau bisa memberikannya ke Olga?" tanya Miriam. Ia memoles bibirnya dengan _lipstick_ dan segera mengambil dompet.

"Kau bisa belikan Olga tisu toilet dan bilang kalau itu hadiah dariku, Miriam." balas Helga pelan. Kedua orangtua Helga mengacuhkannya dan segera pergi begitu saja.

Olga, Olga, Olga. Selalu saja Olga. Tak adakah tempat di hati mereka, untukku? Kalau begini terus, aku berharap dibuang ke sungai saja sewaktu lahir. Helga menyeret kakinya ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya. Ia merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur.

Adakah yang lebih buruk dari ini?

**Kring… Kring…**

Telepon pink di samping tempat tidur Helga berdering. Helga langsung mengangkatnya.

"Halo. Kediaman Pataki."

"Helga? Ini aku Phoebe."

"Cepatlah datang, Pheebs!" teriak Helga—bersemangat. Setidaknya, aku punya Phoebe hari ini.

"Maaf sekali Helga. Kakekku kecelakaan dan sekarang aku sedang menuju rumah sakit bersama Dad dan Mom. Kau tak apa?" balas Phoebe, khawatir.

"Ya. Aku tak apa. Hati-hati di jalan, Pheebs."

**Klik. **

Kesialan apalagi yang akan ia dapat hari ini? Semua temannya sedang belajar bersama di rumah Arnold. Mungkin saja sekarang Lila dan Arnold sedang bermesraan sambil membuat karangan _essay_. Helga menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Ia segera berlari menuju lemari pakaiannya. Lemari rahasia miliknya.

Di belakang banyak gantungan baju—kebanyakan _dress pink_ terusan yang selalu dipakai Helga, tersimpan segala macam perlengkapan pemujaannya terhadap Arnold Shortman. Replika kepala Arnold yang terbuat dari permen karet, berpak-pak buku bersampul _pink_ yang berisi puisi-puisi saduran dari _Shakespeare_ yang Helga buat untuk Arnold, dan banyak foto Arnold yang diambil secara_ candid_.

Helga segera menyalakan keempat lilin di samping replika kepala Arnold. Ia duduk bersimpuh sambil menyilangkan jari. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Oh~Arnold-ku sayang, belahan jiwaku, cintaku… Aku tak sanggup lagi. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu, Arnold. Kenapa kau tega menduakan aku dengan si hijau menjijikkan—Lila itu? Oh~Arnold… Kau hanya boleh jadi milikku… Oh~Arnold…"

**Ting Tong… Ting Tong...**

"Sial! Siapa yang berani mengganggu waktu sakralku?!" teriak Helga marah. Ia segera menuruni anak tangga dan bergegas membukakan pintu. Mengapa Bob dan Miriam cepat sekali pulang? Apakah ada barang yang tertinggal?

**Ting Tong… Ting Tong...**

"Ya! Tunggu sebentar Bob!"

Ia segera membuka gerendel pintu dan membukanya. Matanya membulat sempurna saat ia melihat siapa yang yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"A-Arnold?" ucap Helga parau.

Ia segera melihat sekeliling jalan raya di depannya dan mencubit tangannya sendiri. Ia tidak mimpi. Arnold Shortman, belahan jiwanya, berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya sendirian. Jangan-jangan, Arnold mendengar ratapannya tadi?

"Hai, Helga. Kau sibuk?" tanya Arnold, mencoba ramah kepada gadis yang selama ini selalu mem-bully dirinya di sekolah.

"Tak usah basa-basi, _football head_! Mau apa kau ke sini? Dengar, aku tak sudi belajar di rumahmu! Apalagi ada _Si Miss Perfect_. Dibayar pun aku tak mau!"

"Oh. Kau belum tahu, ya. Acara belajar bersama dibatalkan. Kau tahu, Helga, kalau sekumpulan anak ditawari pesta atau belajar, mana yang akan dipilih?"

"Belajar untuk masa depan?" tebak Helga.

"Jangan naif. Rhonda mengajak mereka semua nonton film di bioskop pribadinya."

"Lila?" tanya Helga skeptis.

"Entahlah." jawab Arnold mengangkat bahu.

"Ha! Kau kecewa karena _Miss Perfect_ tidak datang 'kan, _football head_! Kalau begitu masuklah, kita bisa belajar bersama di kamarku." ajak Helga. Arnold mengekor di belakangnya.

"Aku ambil limun dulu. Kau langsung ke kamarku saja."

"Err… Helga."

"Apa?!" tanya Helga galak.

"Ah, tidak apa." balas Arnold sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Arnold bergegas menuju kamar Helga. Arnold baru dua kali masuk ke kamar Helga. Terakhir kali ia datang—musim panas lalu saat dia membuat Helga _amnesia_. Membuat dirinya merasa bersalah sekali. Seharian Arnold menunggui Helga di kamarnya waktu itu.

Kamar Helga tidak banyak berubah. _Wallpaper _kamar Helga masih sama seperti dulu. Biru dengan banyak _motif_ hati.

**~Hey, Arnold!~**

"Helga." panggil Arnold saat Helga baru mulai membuka buku sastranya. Jujur saja, saat ini Helga sebisa mungkin menyibukkan diri. Ia tak berani menatap langsung wajah Arnold.

"Aku 'kan tidak ke sini untuk mengajakmu belajar bersama," lanjut Arnold.

Benar juga. Kenapa tiba-tiba Helga memaksa Arnold masuk?

"Lalu kau mau apa?"

"Entahlah. Hari ini aku memikirkanmu. Tak biasanya kau tak mau berkumpul dengan teman-teman. Apa masalahmu?" tanya Arnold. Ia membuka kaleng limun yang diberikan Helga.

"Apa sekarang aku harus mengakui dosa-dosaku padamu, _Santa_ Arnoldia? Aku sedang tidak _mood_. Lagipula, mengingat _essay_-ku yang C+, lebih baik aku fokus belajar sendiri," cibir Helga.

"Jangan menipuku, Helga. Kau memaksa Miss Slovak merekayasa nilaimu. Kau harusnya mendapat A++ dalam _essay_ Geografi itu. Kau hanya tak mau Phoebe terluka, 'kan? Kau memang sahabat yang baik, Helga." Arnold tersenyum—seketika membuat Helga lumpuh.

Bagaimana dia tahu? Oh~Arnold-ku…

"Sialan. Kau memata-mataiku, ya?! _Football head_, sebenarnya bukan hanya itu. Kau tahu sendiri, aku selalu dapat nilai A dari Miss Slovak, tapi—apa orangtuaku peduli? Jadi, berapa pun nilaiku, tak masalah. Urus urusanmu sendiri, Arnoldo."

"Jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri, Helga."

Jujur? Jujur kalau aku butuh kasih sayang dan perhatian mereka? Yang benar saja!

"Oh ya, Helga. Pintu lemari pakaianmu terbuka tadi. Tapi sudah kututup kembali."

Hati Helga mencelos. Ia lupa menutup pintu lemarinya. Terakhir kali, ia membuka pintu lemarinya lebar-lebar. Hanya orang buta saja yang tidak bisa melihat apa isi lemarinya.

"Kau tidak melihat apa-apa 'kan, Arnold?"

"Lihat apa?"

"Di dalam lemari, maksudku."

"Tidak. Lalu bagaimana dengan judul _essay_-nya? Sudah kau tentukan?"

"Yang jelas tidak boleh sama, _football head_! Kau punya otak, 'kan?"

**~Hey, Arnold!~**

**Sementara itu…**

"Bob, Miss Slovak meneleponku. Helga berulah lagi. Dia mengancam Miss Slovak untuk memberinya nilai C+ padahal dia dapat A++." ujar Miriam kepada suaminya yang tengah menyetir mobil. Suara tawa Bob yang meledak saat itu juga menandakan ia senang mendengar berita itu.

"Hahahahaha! Memang ya, dia hampir sama pintarnya dengan Olga. Siapa tadi namanya?"

"Helga, Bob."

"Oh, benar. Helga. Hahahaha—pintar juga dia. Apa kau pikir kita harus membelikannya hadiah pula?" tanya Bob riang.

**~Hey, Arnold!~**

**Keesokan harinya…**

Semua siswa dan siswi penghuni kelas 4 P.S. 118 tak mempercayai mata mereka saat melihat nilai mereka masing-masing. Hampir semuanya mendapat nilai A+ untuk essay mengarang hari ini.

"Hanya dua orang siswa yang mendapat nilai E di kelas ini," ujar Miss Slovak—wali kelas mereka. Pandangannya menyapu seisi kelas.

"Judul essay mereka sama. Isinya berbeda, namun secara garis besar sama. Aku menduga mereka berdua bekerjasama. Kuberikan nilai E untuk kebaikan mereka berdua."

Helga tercengang-cengang sendiri saat ia melirik judul essay milik Arnold. 'Benci Jadi Cinta'. Nilainya E. Sama seperti dirinya.

"Hei, _football head_! Kita perlu bicara." teriak Helga. Ia mulai meledak lagi.

Gerald segera mengarahkan jempolnya ke arah Arnold. Bermaksud memberinya dukungan moril atau semacamnya. Phoebe segera menahan Helga agar tidak menyerang Arnold.

"Sepertinya kau yang tidak jujur padaku. _Essay_-mu itu. 'Benci Jadi Cinta.' Kenapa?!" tanya Helga memojokkan Arnold.

"Err… Helga. Ini bukan berarti aku melihat isi lemari pakaianmu ya. Ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan. Sungguh." jawab Arnold dengan wajah yang semakin memerah. Ia berbohong kali ini.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: Fiksi ini untuk event pertama PFFI, "Tea Time". Yup, seperti nama grupnya, "Persatuan Fandom Fanfiksi Indonesia", gua seneng banget karena fiksi buat event ini berasal dari berbagai fandom. Wuohohoh! Good job! Btw, jangan lupa review gan. Tararengkyu.**


End file.
